elijahmasters2015discordences_power_rangers_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Robby
Robert "Robby" Sanders Jr. is the firstborn son of Robert and Michelle Sanders and the older brother of Joshua. A high-ranking official of the Genesis Corporation. He is the second in command of the division that is studying the mysteries of Helheim Forest and the Inves as well as the first Armored Rider, Masked Rider Zangetsu. He later switches from a Sengoku Driver to it's successor, the Genesis Driver, and uses the Melon Energy Lockseed to become Masked Rider Zangetsu Shin. He is portrayed by David Henrie. Biography As one of the son of billionaires, Robby is very wealthy, living in one of the biggest mansions in Beat City. However, his parents are usually overseas on business, so it's usually just him and his younger brother Joshua living there. His parents are so absent, in fact, that Robby pretty much raised Joshua for most of his childhood. Robby has always encouraged his brother to follow in his footsteps, get good grades, get into a good college, and one day work alongside him at Genesis Corp. Robby is one of the many employees spearheading an experiment on Helheim Forest and on Beat City as a whole. Together with his coworkers, he used the Beat Rider's popularity to draw attention to the Inves Games before using the local Lockseed Dealer, William, to distribute the Sengoku Drivers to those who were hand chosen by their creator, Kenji Sengoku, who he has a bit of a rivalry with. (With the exceptions of Joshua and Albert, who obtained their Drivers by other means, Joshua by manipulating William into giving it to him and Albert by stealing it from it's intended user.) He was the first one to use a Sengoku Driver, becoming Masked Rider Zangetsu in order to protect the lab workers inside of Helheim Forest and ward off intruders in order to protect the secret from getting out. Later on, using data collected from the chosen Armored Riders, Kenji was able to develop a new, upgraded version of the Driver, the Genesis Driver. Robby was the first to receive one, becoming Masked Rider Zangetsu Shin. On the surface, Robby seems like a cold, heartless man who only cares about business and nothing else, but deep down he's a great person and an excellent older brother whose just a little rough on the edges. Forms(1) As Masked Rider Zangetsu, Robby has access to a number of different forms, called Arms. Melon Arms-Zangetsu's standard form, it is accessed using the Melon Lockseed. This form gives Robby access to the standard Rider Saber as well as the Melon Shield. He retires this form in favor of becoming Zangetsu Shin, but is forced to use it once more when his Genesis Driver is taken from him after his betrayal. However, his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed were later destroyed in a battle with Joshua as Zangetsu Shin, rendering this form unusable. Forms(2) As Masked Rider Zangetsu Shin, Robby has access to a number of different forms, called Arms. Melon Energy Arms-Accessed using the Melon Energy Lockseed, it is Zangetsu Shin's main form. It gives Robby access to the Sonic Arrow, the standard issue weapon of a New Generation Rider. He loses access to this form when he is betrayed by Kenji, William, and Maria, who push him off a cliff to his apparent demise. Trivia -Japanese Counterpart: Takatora Kureshima -He is the first person to become an Armored Rider, as he works with Kenji Sengoku, the man who invented the Sengoku Driver and, later on, it's successor, the Genesis Driver. -He is one of the only Armored Riders not to be a Beat Rider, followed directly by Albert, Masked Rider Bravo. Interestingly enough, Albert seems to have an obsession with Zangetsu, who he dubs his "White Prince". -His younger brother, Joshua, later becomes Masked Rider Ryugen, unbeknownst to him. He later finds out when Joshua breaks into Genesis Corp to free Gaim and Baron from their imprisonment, being forced to transform on camera to avoid capture himself. -He is the first person to become a New Generation Rider, being the first one given a Genesis Driver. -He and Joshua are the only Masked Riders to be brothers.